


Шесть мушкетеров, зефир и два финика

by znerol



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Gen, Out of Character, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/znerol/pseuds/znerol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшая история о голодной молодости Rammstein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фик (если быть точнее, его первая часть) был написан по пяти исходным словам (идея, не знаю, насколько честно, но не раз мной подсмотрена в Дурдоме имени Микеланджело Локонте).  
> Собственно, слова: зефир, подсолнечник, когти, финики, Шнайдер.
> 
> Также работа опубликована на Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3310947

\- Эй, хватит, - возмущенно придвинул к себе тарелку с зефиром Шнайдер. - Ишь ты, как набросились. Я, между прочим, тоже есть хочу. - Подтверждая слова Дума, его желудок разразился звучной тирадой.

\- Почему ты тогда взял именно зефир? - прожевав, спросил Флаке. - Не лучше бы было сразу выбрать что-то более сытное?

\- Например, котлеты, - подхватил Пауль, отряхивавший руки от остатков лакомства. Действо это напоминало то, как дети на утреннике в детском саду хлопают в ладошки, изображая игру на медных тарелках, но в несколько раз быстрее.

\- Может быть, потому что на кухне почти ничего нет? - огрызнулся Шнайдер.

\- Да ладно тебе, - не веря словам друга, махнул рукой Тилль - прямо-таки ничего нормального нет?

\- Могу перечислить весь ассортимент, - предложил Кристоф.

\- Мы все внимание, - ответил за всех Линдеманн, готовый слушать.

\- У нас на кухне имеется вода из-под крана, полбутылки спиртовой настойки календулы, два финика и зефир, который мы только что съели.

\- И все? - с неподдельным ужасом в глазах спросил Рихард, деливший с Шнайдером жилплощадь.

\- Как видишь, - развел руками последний.

\- Денег ни у кого нет, как я понимаю? - задал риторический вопрос Оливер.

\- Откуда им взяться-то, - вздохнул Круспе.

Воцарилась тишина. Каждый из молодых и амбициозных музыкантов ненадолго впал в уныние.

\- Что-то придумаем или будем довольствоваться тем, что есть? - Пауль прервал затянувшуюся паузу.

\- Лично я никого грабить не пойду, - категорично заявил Лоренц. - Не хватало еще и срок схлопотать. Вам, кстати, тоже не советую.

\- И что тогда? С голоду помирать? - вспылил Ландерс. - Действительно, лучше ведь умереть всем вместе, в расцвете сил, не став даже хорошей группой, и уж тем более группой, музыку которой любят люди во всем мире! Да еще и так глупо! А все из-за твоей принципиальности! - Пауль резко выдохнул. По всеобщему молчанию он понял, что немного перегнул палку. - Извини, - буркнул Хайко, исподлобья взглянув на давнего друга.

\- Нет, ребята, так дело не пойдет, - отвлекся Тилль от созерцания висевшего на стене натюрморта, изображавшего цветы подсолнечника, несколько початков кукурузы, буханку хлеба, охапку пшеничных колосьев и серп, издали, однако, напоминавший преимущественно желтое пятно, исцарапанное чьими-то когтями. - Раз уж мы - группа, то мы должны уметь идти на компромиссы и уважать мнение друг друга. И браться за дела, имеющие отношение ко всем, вместе.

\- Хорошо, - скрепя сердце сказал Кристиан. - Только если вы собираетесь что-то красть, то давайте не сегодня.

\- Один за всех и все за одного, господа мушкетеры? - беззлобно хмыкнул Оливер.

\- Один за всех и все за одного, - нестройным хором ответили ему пятеро друзей и все вместе направились на кухню - делить финики, запивая их остатком спиртовой настойки.


	2. Chapter 2

Утро застало музыкантов врасплох, нагло пробиваясь в раскрытые окна с солнечными лучами и радостными трелями птиц. Первым оно добралось до Оливера. Ридель, немного поборовшись со сном, открыл глаза и увидел следующую картину: за небольшим кухонным столом, вплотную придвинув друг к другу табуретки и, примостив, куда успели, головы и руки, спали сотоварищи Ларса. Посередине стола, между левым плечом и ухом Флаке, торжественно возвышался, хоть и ненамного, бутылек, некогда полный настойки календулы на спирту. Где-то рядом валялись две финиковые косточки, которые Пауль предлагал посадить на клумбе перед домом, но, к радости остальных, отложивший эту затею "хотя бы на завтра".

Оливер взглянул на часы, стоявшие на полке аккурат над раковиной. Было что-то около семи утра. "Ох, день-то сегодня, похоже, тяжелый будет", - вздохнул Ридель и встал из-за стола, стараясь не будить товарищей. Впрочем, безуспешно, так как вытаскивая свои длинные ноги, благополучно уперевшиеся в ножки табуретки, стоящей с противоположной стороны стола, Ларс успел задеть каждого из мирно сопящих (или храпящих, тут уж у всех свои, хм, проблемы) друзей. Когда же мужчина открыл кран, от шума воды проснулся Рихард. Круспе сладко потянулся, разводя руки в стороны и сжатыми кулаками несильно ударяя сидевших рядом Тилля и Шнайдера. Пострадавшие от кулаков бывшего рестлера тихонько буркнули что-то про чьих-то матерей и отвернулись в противоположные от Рихарда стороны. Последний поднялся и подошел к раковине. Оливер, стоя над краном, опустошал пол-литровую банку водопроводной воды. Круспе аккуратно, но настойчиво отодвинул товарища в сторону и стал умываться.

\- Кхм, Рихард, - вежливо начал Ридель, - не легче ли было пойти в ванную и умыться там?

\- Не-а, - Круспе шумно выплюнул воду. За столом начались какие-то передвижения, сопровождаемые негромким, но очень отборным матом.

Как оказалось, Пауль проснулся и не захотел откладывать в долгий ящик свои планы и немедля посадить финиковые косточки. Естественно, их нужно было сначала найти, чем Ландерс, собственно, и занялся. Он рассчитывал найти косточки в ушах Флаке, но, ничего не найдя, и в придачу получив в свой адрес незлобное оскорбление, переключился на Шнайдера. Однако, к разочарованию Хайко, Дум в ноздрях косточки не прятал, и потому упорный садовод-любитель, пропуская мимо ушей брань приятеля, стал рыться в волосах Тилля. Последний промычал что-то нечленораздельное, но не особенно доброжелательное. Вскоре Пауль таки нашел многострадальные косточки, окончательно и бесповоротно разбудив согруппников.

\- Я смотрю, завтрак нам еще предстоит украсть, верно? - сразу спросил Кристиан, обведя всех присутствующих тяжелым взглядом. Остальные, ожидавшие услышать хотя бы "какое нахрен доброе утро", промолчали - отвечать на риторический вопрос было бессмысленно.

\- Ну-с, друзья, для начала стоит выпить воды... - Тилль уже выпил полбанки живительной влаги.

\- ...потому что больше есть нечего, - закончил за него Шнайдер.

***

\- Может, сначала финик посадим? - умоляюще взглянул на дебютирующих сегодня грабителей Хирше, когда все уже стояли у двери.

\- Успеем еще посадить, - успокоил друга Оливер.

\- Если нас не посадят, - мрачно откликнулся Лоренц и поморщился, услышав в ответ нестройное шиканье и приказы постучать по дереву, по своей голове и сплюнуть через левое плечо. Нехотя проделав все эти манипуляции, Флаке отпер дверь и вышел первым. Остальные последовали его примеру.

Закрыв дверь и отдав ключ Рихарду, Кристиан неспешно стал спускаться вниз по лестнице. Мужчина вытащил из кармана брюк сиротливо прозябавшую в пачке сигарету и зажигалку из другого кармана, прикурил, затянулся... оступился и едва не покатился кубарем вниз.

\- Блять, - сквозь зубы процедил Лоренц, двумя руками вцепившись в перила. Рихард, шедший по следующему пролету, обернулся.

\- Ты чего? - Спросил Круспе.

\- Да так, - непринужденно ответил Флаке, с усилием отодрав левую руку от поручня. В подтверждение своих слов он сделал несколько медленных шагов вниз.

\- Хватит выделываться, - хмыкнул Рихард.

\- Уж кто бы говорил, - парировал Кристиан.

***

\- Ну что, куда пойдем? - спросил исполненный энтузиазма Шнайдер, когда все уже стояли на крыльце.

\- Нужно идти куда-то подальше отсюда, на заправку, - неожиданно для всех отозвался Флаке.

\- Мне кажется, или этот человек больше всех не хотел идти на такое дело? - Пауль, прищурившись, посмотрел на друга.

\- Я просто не хочу, чтобы нас поймали, - вздохнул Лоренц. - Сам-то подумай, что лучше - обнести магазин, до которого пара шагов и мимо которого всегда проходишь, или заправку, на которой мы неизвестно когда в следующий раз окажемся?

\- Флаке прав, - вмешался Оливер.

\- Что ж, кто знает, как пройти до заправки, желательно подальше отсюда? - Тилль как-то странно улыбнулся.

Вопрос был весьма сложным, но ответ нашелся и на него - музыканты решили идти вдоль дороги, пока не найдется подходящее заведение.

Спустя какое-то время пути господа мушкетеры нашли именно то, что искали - пара запыленных бензоколонок и небольшой ларек рядом. Туда-то дебютанты и направились.

***

Мужчины вошли в магазинчик. Свободного места резко убавилось.

\- Милейший, - привлек внимание продавца Тилль, - не были бы вы любезны показать мне вон те сигареты, - Линдеманн указал перстом на пачку. – Впрочем, - он пригляделся к желаемому товару, - несите сразу целый блок.

Продавец, щуплый и дерганый парень лет семнадцати, молча закивал и вышел в складское помещение.

В это время к полкам со съестным аккуратно пробрался Пауль, за ним следом крался Рихард. Гитаристы быстро схватили первое, что попалось в руки, суетливо прикрыв последствия злодеяний другими продуктами и спрятав под куртками добычу, вернулись на прежние места дислокации. Шнайдер времени тоже зря не терял, придерживая рукой заныканую под курткой бутылочку чего-то алкогольного (Дум не обратил внимания на этикетку).

Наконец, нерадивый работник магазина вернулся и поставил на прилавок блок сигарет.

\- Благодарю, - Тилль стал рыться по карманам, постепенно меняясь в лице. – Простите, со мной приключилась неприятность – я забыл взять деньги. Друзья, - Линдеманн повернулся к товарищам, - не могли бы вы занять мне несколько марок? – в ответ послышалось: «увы, но нет», «с радостью, но сам на мели», «прости, дружище, да у самого карманы пустые» и все в таком роде. – Извините.

\- Да ладно вам, - парень махнул рукой.

\- До свидания, - распрощался с ним вокалист. Остальные эхом повторили его слова.

***

Мужчины шли, стараясь не спешить и не привлекать внимание прохожих. Вдруг Оливер, шедший последним, обернулся и увидел какого-то человека, бежавшего за ними откуда-то со стороны заправки.

\- Быстро в кусты, - прошипел Ларс. Группа резко свернула с обочины, пытаясь затеряться в кустах, что им слабо удалось.

Ридель быстрым взглядом окинул то, что их окружало. Жидкие кусты на обочине дороги, невысокие деревца, пара метров зарослей сорняков, а дальше – какой-то пустырь.

\- За мной, - Оливер повел друзей в сторону пустыря.

***

Наши мушкетеры на всех парах неслись по пустырю, который оказался той частью одного из дворов, где, плотно прижавшись друг к другу, стояли гаражи. Добравшись до, собственно, двора, группа решила разделиться и каждый в одиночку покинул мешок разными способами.

Пробежав еще метров двести, товарищи остановились, чтобы отдышаться. Похоже, им удалось оторваться.

\- А где Тилль? - тяжело дыша, спросил Флаке.

В ту же секунду к нему подошел Линдеманн. Мужчина шумно выдыхал и держался за больное колено.

\- Выскочило? - осведомился Лоренц.

\- Да нет, вроде, - Тилль медленно согнул и разогнул ногу. - Все, вроде. Пойдемте тогда, только не слишком быстро.

Чинно и благородно процессия участников Rammstein добралась до квартиры, снимаемой Рихардом и Шнайдером. Все шестеро ввалились внутрь, дверь заперли на ключ и стали спокойно разуваться, как вдруг Линдеманн стал терять равновесие, стягивая ботинок с ноги и упал прямо на больное колено.

\- Твою мать, - выдавил мужчина, - ну что за блядство?

\- Так и знал, что день не заладится, - вспомнил Кристиан утренний инцидент.

\- Лучше бы встать помог, - проворчал Тилль, пытаясь подняться на ноги.

\- Только вниз меня не тяни, - Флаке протянул протянул другу руки.

***

\- Ну и что же вы набрали? - поинтересовался Оливер, когда все собрались на кухне.

Шнайдер жестом фокусника вынул из-под куртки бутылку какого-то алкоголя, на поверку оказавшегося лимонадом. Дум немного расстроился, остальные немного посмеялись. Рихард выложил на стол четыре пачки соленых орешков, а Пауль гордо продемонстрировал две пачки чего-то бело-розового.

\- Что это такое? - присмотрелся Шнайдер и вдруг рассмеялся.

\- Что не так? - обиделся Ландерс, взглянул на добычу и тоже захохотал.

Взял он две пачки зефира.

\- Только попробуйте возмутиться, - в шутку пригрозил Хайко хихикавшим друзьям, выкладывая сладости на тарелку.

День был в самом своем разгаре. Солнце озаряло еще весеннее, но уже такое ясное небо, разгоняя тучи над шестью верными друзьями, которым еще не раз и не два приходилось стоять горой друг за друга, подобно героям Дюма.


End file.
